Hateridden
by Sauron Jr
Summary: A story about a Slaanesh force that needs to get back to their planet. The Necrons appear, and things aren't looking good for a rapidly decreasing force...
1. The Medusa Invasion

A WARHAMMER 40,000 STORY  
  
Hate-Ridden. Part one.  
  
The Chaos Legion Daemon Fangs found their target. Their pods flew through the atmosphere and smashed into the sludge. They were on the planet of the Sons of Medusa. It was barren. Swamps everywhere. There was a small building on a hill up ahead. It seemed to be a communications bunker. To the right there was a small ruin, which appeared to be a sacrificial ground. They clambered out of their pods and suddenly a siren went off. The Chaos Lord Arghzar prayed to Slaanesh for it not to be a warning. 1,000 Imperial Space Marines rushed forward onto the battlefield Bolters ripped through the flesh and armour of both sides. The Force Commander of the Sons of Medusa fired a plasma pistol at a Chaos marine. The plasma blast ripped into his chest and blood poured onto the ground, tinting the swamp red. Arghzar stepped forward to the Commander and pointed at him. "You! Now!" He shouted, his mutations reducing the audibility of his cries. "Gladly." The Force Commander replied, a slight smile on his face. He raced towards him and thrust his Force Sword towards his head. Arghzar blocked the sword with his power fist. "Your name?" Asked Arghzar. "Brother Daximus. Why?" Replied the Force Commander. "No reason." Said Arghzar as he tore Daximus' head off, with his power fist, and held it aloft. The battle continued to rage as both Chaos and Imperial marines perished at the hands of their foes. Eventually the battle was won. All that was left were corpses, Arghzar, half a possessed squad, called Morfal, and a squad of ordinary marines, called Mourier. Mourier stepped onto the ruins and called to Slaanesh for a gift. Arghzar remained in his position and Morfal fell back. Then, a mighty roar echoed over the land. Moments later, a warband of Nurgle marines appeared on the horizon. They raced forward and got into positions. One squad positioning itself on a hill, the other behind a large beast. The beast appeared to be a Lord; it had large daemonic wings and a mutated arm. Its head was covered with pustules and maggots. Arghzar hadn't been spotted yet, so he walked behind a tree. Morfal moved straight toward the enemy Nurgle marines and Mourier moved to a firing position in the ruins. They fired, a Blastmaster and Sonic blaster shot straight into the enemies, but their armour only blackened. The squad on the hill retaliated, and fired a plasma gun into the offenders. It hit a marine smack-bang in the middle of his chest, and poured blood all over the steps and rocks. He screamed as his heart exploded with the pressure of the heated plasma round. The fearsome Lord strode onto a piece of land in the middle of a deep swamp. He looked around and saw Mourier. He cried out and a Doombolt ejected from his hand and into a marine's head. He staggered backward but wasn't hurt. The Slaanesh Lord was raged by the death of one of his own marines. He hurled himself through the tree a blasted his bolter into the huge Lord. He laughed. "You make me shudder fearful mortal. I will personally see to it that you are slain!" He shouted at him. Morfal raged through the sludge, get blood and swamp splashed up their legs. Mourier once again fired at the squad on the hill, next to the communications bunker. The Blastmaster shot ripped three Nurgle marines apart, spreading the innards all over the wall of the building. The Sonic Blaster narrowly missed an enemy's head, but it smashed the door behind him open. Arghzar ran into the huge Lord, but he was too fast. His mutated arm seemed to act as a lightening claw, it slammed into Arghzar's leg, but he recovered quickly and punched him with supreme accuracy. This Lord was almost unbeatable, even his power fist didn't do anything. Then two squads, Morfal and the one following the Nurgle Lord clashed. Blood flew in strands as Morfal's gifted warriors tore into the flesh of their enemies. A power sword was brought down onto a marine, just as another head burst out of his neck. He was split into pieces, his blood soaking everyone. One of the Mourier marines noticed something down below him. A Sonic Blaster went off and tore the limbs off a Nurgle marine, who rolled down the hill screaming and spraying blood everywhere. Then the Aspiring Champion ordered them to charge. They tore down the hill towards the bloody combat. Their power weapons ripped Nurgle marines apart as they continued the massacre. Meanwhile, Arghzar and the ferocious Lord of Nurgle were still battling it out. The large arm collided with Arghzar's head, cracking the armour open. But Arghzar wouldn't have it. He smashed the opposer's chest apart with his power fist. Blood poured everywhere. The enemy Lord screamed and fell to the floor. His corpse disappeared as it got picked up by the warp. Arghzar noticed the squad on the hill and ran towards them. He stopped at the foot of the hill. The three squads eventually tore each other apart. The two Slaanesh following marines striking simultaneously at the Nurgle followers, tearing another apart with each blow. The two Slaanesh squads eventually obliterated the Nurgle marines and followed their Lord. Arghzar shouted up the hill. "Come down if you think you're hard enough!" "Never!" Replied one of the two remaining marines as he fired his meltagun at Arghzar. His helmet fell into the sludge. His horrible head was bared. He emitted a deafening screech and melted the insulting marines comrade. Then he charged up the hill and tore the Nurgle marine apart, sending the remains of him half a mile away. Blood dripped down his power fist and was covering most of his body. He walked over to the side door of the communications building and obliterated the door. He went inside and picked up the radio with his normal hand. "Call the pods down to the home planet of the Sons of Medusa. We will be waiting." He said into the comm.-link. Then he just hung up and walked away.  
  
©Samuel Smith (a.k.a. Sauron Jr.) 15/12/02 


	2. The Discovery Of The Necrons

A WARHAMMER 40,000 STORY  
  
Hate-ridden. Part two.  
  
The pods arrived at a small docking bay, guarded by five watchtowers. They weren't manned, so it was easy to get to. The remaining Chaos warriors boarded the pods and started the engines. Suddenly, the Aspiring Champion of Morfal noticed an Imperial Eagle and leapt out. "Get out of the pods!" He screamed. "Get out of the pods!" "What?" Exclaimed Arghzar. "Look on the dash-board. There is an Imperial Eagle, they're being tracked!" All of the Chaos warriors leapt out of their pods and fired at them. They all exploded in a chain reaction. "What's this about?" Shouted Arghzar in question. "Why has Slaanesh cursed us in this way?" Then, one of the marines from Mourier ran out of the docking bay and jumped into a swamp. A large tentacle burst out, holding the unfortunate marine by the neck. "Gaah! Aaah! Help! Noooo!" He cried. Then the tentacle squeezed him. His blood splattered every-where. Arghzar stepped forth and fired his bolter and the tentacle. It split in half and fell back into the swamp. "Fool." He said. Later he told Morfal's Aspiring Champion to go back to the bunker and check for tracking bugs. A few hours later he came back screaming un- printable words. "A bomb! A bomb!" He shouted. "What about a bomb?" Arghzar questioned. "The next vehicle to come is fitted with a bomb. We can't touch it, or we're all dead. The whole planet is going to explode! Unless it's ours." He finished, and then collapsed. "Damn." Three more pods came crashing into the planet. All the marines winced, waiting to get blasted to oblivion. Nothing happened. There were large symbols on the front, in the shape of Daemon heads. "Thank Slaanesh." Arghzar said to himself. He ran over and climbed in a pod. "Safe!" The rest of the marines boarded. The pods took off and burst through the atmosphere. It wasn't long before they came across a meteor shower. Arghzar easily weaved through the shower. But unfortunately the pod containing Mourier collided with a meteor. It exploded. The shards of rock, pod, armour and limb joined the shower. The two remaining pods continued to fly through space towards their planet. Arghzar saw a glint up ahead. "What the hell?" He said. He switched his comm. on. "Come in Morfal!" "Yes sir?" Replied the Aspiring Champion. "Get ready for battle. I think there's an Imperial fleet up ahead." He ordered. "Yes sir." Eventually they reached the slow moving glints. They were Ork ships. A zapp gun aimed at Morfal's pod, but the Aspiring Champion dodged and fired. It's lascannons penetrating the Ork ship. It hit the cockpit and the front of the ship exploded. "Looks like they're celebrating the 4th of July early!" Morfal laughed in unison. Then the rest of the ship was obliterated. "Five left." "Hey!" Arghzar buzzed in on the comm. "start shooting!" Arghzar's heavy bolters fired shot upon shot of bullets. Two more Ork ships were destroyed. Morfal's pod turned their lascannons towards the lead ship. A big gun went off and tore past the pod. "Eat lascannon Green-skins!" Cried the Aspiring Champion as he pushed the 'fire' button. The las-burst slammed into the hull of the Ork ship, completely obliterating the green skinned thing. Hours later they entered their solar system. The planet of Hybridoria (their home planet) came up on the scanners as under attack! Arghzar was outraged and he switched his boosters on. He flew forwards with amazing speed and crashed through Hybridoria's atmosphere. Then he collided with the ground. Morfal followed closely behind. Arghzar jumped out of his pod and saw a skeleton stabbing a warrior viciously with its gun. "Dammit!" Arghzar ran up to the skeleton and knocked its head off with his power fist. The marine's blood was coming out in blobs. It spread everywhere. All over the floor and Arghzar's legs. "Morfal!" He called. "Come with me. We seem to have a Necron invasion force on our hands." "Yes sir." The Aspiring Champion said. "Come on men! Let's go!" He ordered. The mutated squad followed their Lord to the main city on Hybridoria. There were Necrons everywhere. Being gunned down and then just getting back up again. A noise came from behind them and Arghzar turned around. There was a metal frame with glowing green slits for eyes. It swung its gun at Arghzar's head, narrowly missing. Then the Necron flew backward from a well- placed plasma gun shot. Arghzar led his men into battle. They cut Necrons down left right and centre. Then Arghzar spotted the Necron Lord, every now and then disappearing and reappearing again somewhere else. He cut down Chaos marines in swathes. Then the mighty Chaos Sorcerer Lord Balthazaar stepped forth. He swung his Dreadaxe at the Necron Lord, carving it in half. "Arghzar!" He shouted. "How'd the invasion go?" "Fine." Arghzar replied. "Just fine." Then he started decapitating more Necrons. One of the horribly mutated Morfal marines was hit in the chest by a Gauss rifle, and not surprisingly, he fell to the ground, bleeding. Finally the battle was won. Arghzar stood in the communications bunker with Balthazaar trying to figure out what went wrong with the request for pods. Then a signal came in for a communications request. Balthazaar pressed the 'accept' button. "Bleep! Whirl! Bleep! Whirl! Whirl! Click! Bleep!" "What the hell?" said Balthazaar. "Translate it for me will you." "Yes sir." Said the communications specialist at the seat. "Prepare, Chaos. For retaliatory action! You will die! Die!" Arghzar stood and pondered this thought. "Hmm." He murmured. "I won't stand for it! Find out the planet. I'm taking my entire Chaos army there. We will destroy these Necrons!" He exclaimed. Meanwhile the communication specialist was tapping away at the tattered old machine when finally.. Bleep! Bleep! "Got it sir. They're from planet Gashnacht VIII. It's not their planet; they raided it and destroyed all life forms. But no worries, it was a Deathwing planet.  
  
© Samuel Smith (a.k.a. Sauron Jr.) 16/12/02 


	3. Feeling Down

A WARHAMMER 40,000 STORY  
  
Hate-ridden. Part three  
  
The impressive fleet of the Daemon Fangs rose from the ground. The P.A. sounded and declared that they were leaving the atmosphere soon. All the Chaos marines checked their weapons. Arghzar let off a short prayer to Slaanesh before placing his helmet over his head. It took a while, because Arghzar had horns growing out of his head, and by the time he had got it on the ship was well out of the atmosphere. Arghzar took a look about him, and noticed that there were blast doors at either end of the room. He was in the room with his elite mutated squad. Any of them could go mad or explode at any moment; such was the instability of their possession. Arghzar heard a scraping at the blast doors. He rose and pressed the button on the wall to open the heavy-duty steel door. Suddenly in came a mad possessed Chaos marine he ran to the other blast door and slammed straight into it, dashing his brains all over the door. Suddenly another ran in. One the elite guard rose and put a bolter shell into his head. Then his guts began to spill over the floor. As he began to gather them again Arghzar pressed the button again. The doors closed suddenly on another mad man, who was crushed. Gore splashed all over the room. "Men." Arghzar declared. "We are going to see the cause of this madness." Then the Aspiring Champion rose and saluted. "Sir." His voice was muffled. "The cause of this madness is the jump into warp space. It happened while you were unconscious not long ago, sir. The portholes aren't shut. They can see extremely depressing visions of Daemons, it would be advised not to go my lord." The Aspiring Champion finished. "I shall heed your words." Arghzar sat back down. One of the marines sitting opposite Arghzar began to twitch. He had horns growing out of his forehead, and his lip began to bleed. The blood trickled down his chin and onto his shiny orange and black armour. Suddenly, and spike burst out of his arm, spraying everyone in the room with a thin layer of blood. All who had guns raised them to his head. Suddenly the mutating marine fell still and unconscious. They holstered their weapons. After quite a while the jump back out of warp space had been completed, and all those who were lucky enough to have fingers began to tap their leather chairs wildly. One of them even attempted to let out a maddening scream, but failed because his tongue had been tied around his head and shoved down his throat. Finally the P.A. sounded again. "We are approaching destination, prepare to disemba." The speaker was cut short and an odd sound followed by bad feedback crackled through the speakers. "What?" Arghzar barely had time to speak before the ship crashed through the planets atmosphere and onto the surface. Flames rose from the ships hull. Many of the Chaos worshippers escaped alive, but some weren't as lucky. As Arghzar stood watching the burning wreck a charred corpse flew to his feet. Arghzar laughed and stamped on his head. Then he found out the cause of the speaker's death. A tall Imperial Guardsman ran from the burning wreck. He held a bolt pistol and a chainsword. Arghzar walked over to him and pressed the activation rune on his power fist. "What is your name, Guardsman?" He spat. The Guardsman staggered and fell backwards. "M-M-Marbo." He stammered. "I don't know how you got into my ship, but I shall delight in killing you Marbo." With that Arghzar swiped with his power fist four times, each hit doing devastating damage. The first took of his head, and sent it into the undergrowth. The second tore an arm off. The third slashed the corpse in two and the forth ripped the top of his legs off. Finally the limp remainders of a body fell to the floor. Arghzar chuckled evilly. Arghzar and his men began to walk through the thick undergrowth. Eventually they came across the severed head of Marbo. One of the elite guard stamped it into the mud, splashing his foot with blood. The man who had mutated earlier has moaning in pain as blood dripped steadily from the newly acquired limb. Suddenly hundreds of rifles could be heard loading. When Arghzar looked around he saw loads of barrels aimed at different men. Arghzar gestured for them to keep moving. Suddenly one of the Guardsmen let of a shot, it tore straight through a normal Chaos Warrior. "Fire." Said Arghzar, quite smugly. Every marine with a pistol or even a weapon that could shoot opened up on the unfortunate Guardsmen. Every single one fell with at least one bolter shell in him. Arghzar's rapidly reducing army marched on until finally they caught sight of a large stepped temple. They heard voices coming from the grounds. "But sire, even if we decide to try and hold out against the invasion." A timid sounding Imperial Guardsman could be seen sitting a small wooden chair in near enough the centre of the grounds. "Silence. My few marines could take out the Necron invasion force. There is nothing to worry about." The voice sounded as though it belonged to a Space Marine. "Sire, I could send for some armor, but there'd be no point. Most of them couldn't even get to the clearing." The Guardsman suggested. "No. We need no tanks, only armour. Terminator Armour!" This marine was beginning to sound like a Deathwing Dark Angel. "Lucky." Thought Arghzar, "He could be persuaded to join the forces of the Slaanesh." Arghzar gave the order for the charge. "LEAVE THE MARINE TO ME!" Arghzar bellowed as they neared the encampment. Arghzar ran up to both generals. The timid sounding Guardsman was quite a beefy fellow. But nonetheless was slain easily. Arghzar raised his power fist and crushed the marine commander's head with a single blow. The entire backup Imperial Guardsmen rushed out of tents to greet the charge. They fired their lasguns and slashed with knives, rarely slaying the hardened marines of Chaos. The battle was short, but bloody. Arghzar's force had suffered only a few casualties. He gave the order to go inside the temple. They went to the top. "Balthazaar. Inscribe the rune of Slaanesh here." Arghzar called when they got to the top of the stepped temple. Suddenly there was a crash of lightening and dozens of Gauss rifles pounded their position. Strange floating temple like things rushed towards them as more Necrons appeared out of them. The invasion had begun. 


End file.
